


Into the Shadow World

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Banter, Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, eSports but close enough, rivals who flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: >Bane Of Your Existenceis onlineAlec groans and for a blissful moment considers logging off. Before he can act on it, a familiar voice sounds in his headset.“Pretty Boy, we meet again.”





	Into the Shadow World

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.

_>Bane Of Your Existence is online_

Alec groans and for a blissful moment considers logging off. Before he can act on it, a familiar voice sounds in his headset.

“Pretty Boy, we meet again.”

Alec’s response is practically rote by now. “You don’t even know what I look like.”

Onscreen, a scantily dressed man in the garb of a warlock approaches Alec’s fighter, Sodium Archer. Alec's fingers fly across the keyboard, dodging a magical attack and letting loose a flurry of arrows that Bane Of Your Existence doesn’t manage to dodge.

Bane rolls with the hits and comes up fighting. “If your voice is any indication, I won’t be disappointed.”

Alec snorts, thankful that _Into The Shadow World_ doesn’t support video chat. At least Bane can’t see the warmth creeping up his neck. Not for the first time, he wonders if the player behind the elite warlock is as attractive as the broad, muscular character who wields magic easy as breathing.

A trio of fireballs tear Alec from what definitely isn’t a fantasy about his top rival. Only his skill and experience as a professional eSports player allows him to twist in midair, narrowly avoiding death. He curses when he can’t get to his feet before Bane Of Your Existence is towering over him. But the attack never comes. Instead, an empty hand enters his field of vision.

It shouldn’t be possible for a voice to dance but somehow Bane manages. “You look like you could use a hand. Lucky for you, I have the most talented fingers in the league.”

Alec lets Bane Of Your Existence pull Sodium Archer to his feet. “If that’s all your fingers can do, color me unimpressed.”

“Consider this a gift. Wait until tomorrow’s competition, my dear Archer. I’ll blow your mind.”

_>Bane Of Your Existence _is offline

For once, Alec is grateful that Team Nephilim’s training room is empty. There’s no one to see the embarrassing bulge in his pants.

* * *

The arena is packed and it sends Alec’s blood singing. Across the stage, the competing team files in but Alec is only halfway paying attention to the announcer.

“….the Downworld Decimators, led by Team Captain Magnus Bane, playing his warlock, Bane Of Your Existence.”

Alec freezes. It’s not that he doesn’t know which team he’s facing but he hasn’t let himself chase the thought to its ultimate conclusion. There’s a reason he never sought out Magnus’ image online and maybe it’s shallow but he doesn’t want to be disappointed.

It turns out Alec’s fear is baseless.

Magnus Bane, with his heavy makeup, coiffed hair, and stupidly broad shoulders, is far more beautiful than the warlock he plays. But it’s the smile he levels at Alec, the mouthed _‘Hi, Pretty Boy,’_ that sends Alec’s heart racing.

“Teams, take your places.” The crowd roars at the announcement.

Alec rides the wave of adrenaline and nods at his team. First, he’ll show Magnus who has the best fingers in the league.

Then he’ll ask him out.


End file.
